Maiden Voyage
Prepare to set sail On Redrock Base hundreds of marines are loading supplies into a massive battleship. The ship itself dwarfs every other ship in the dock, a massive steel machine with a figurehead carved into the shape of a dragon, with steam thuming from the figureheads nostrils. A massive paddlewheel in the back waits idle as the ship is loaded. While the Marines worked on the massive battleship, one directly from Marine HQ had just arrived. When the crew began to walk off the ship, the Marines present instantly recognized and became quite surprised with the presence of two individuals. “What the!? The Twin Dragons!? It’s the first time I’ve seem them in person!”, exclaimed an older Marine soldier. “Twin Dragons? Who are they?” “You don’t know!? They are a special ops duo specifically chosen by Vice Admiral Hale Osiris! When they are sent on a mission, their success rate is almost perfect! Those guys are monsters.” Futaryu Toki, walked quickly to take a better look at the large ship. “Look at that bro! Haha! Now thats amazing! Too bad boss isn’t here to see this!” The young twin was staring excitedly at the ship, while most Marines present were surprised and a bit intimidated at the twin’s arrival. “With these two here, we definitely have nothing to worry about!”, exclaimed another Marine officer. "Don't get cocky Officer." From the deck of the ship the voice of Anthony D. Samson echoed down as steam exited from one of the exhaust ports. "Any Pirate on the Grand Line would kill for this ship" The Marine captain formed behind the Officer from the Steam cloud. "And I assure you they wil try to. We should have kept this thing a secret until we launched." Samson turned to the twins. "As for you two, I request Vice Admiral Hale, not her grunt squad. Where's your commanding officer?" From the crowd there emerged a young marine Ensign quickly making his way to the famous duo. The young man put four fingers to his forehead to salute his commanding officers "My apologize for interrupting you two but I had to introduce myself." he bowed his head as a way to show his respect to the twins. "How rude of me to interject without introducing myself, Ensign Edwin Trigate." He quickly searched his head for his next response "My father spoke about you two and told me you guys were incredible I can not wait to see some action...of course if things go right there shouldn't be much action" Toki glanced seriously at Captain Samson. “Hey, mister. The Vice Admiral had to make an urgent stop, ya’ know, to help a few citizens on distress as she always does. But don’t mistake my brother and me for some regular punks, ya’ hear? We’re more than enough for any measly pirate or threat from this weak-ass first half of the Grand Line.” He spat unto the ground and clad his right hand in a dense shade of Armament Haki. “We’re used to dealing with fuckers that are worth more tha’ hundred million like they were breakfast. So just chill and show some respect.” He released his Busoshoku and turned his head unto the young Ensign who was greeting the duo. “See!? Now that guy knows his stuff! At ease soldier! Don’t worry, as I told the old cap’n here, we can handle anything that comes our way, and I’m sure we’ll have your support, right soldier?” He moved closer, too close to Trigate. “Hmmm...ya’ showing some potential. I’m sure the Vice Admiral would be pleased to be working with ya’ll!”, he turned his head once more to Samson, and as if apologizing for his bit of slight rudeness, he continued, “You included, Cap’n. Don’t worry, no pirate will be allowed to interrupt this grand event.” He walked back and waited for the rest of the Marine crew to walk off the ship, and made a sign to Samson as if expecting him to show the way and direct them to their positions. Samson walked up behind Toki and placed his hand on their shoulder. "I understand that you are very experienced and very powerful in your own right." Steam begins radiating off of Samson's hand as his palms became boiling hot. "But while you're on my ship, you will respect my authority." Samson removes his hands and gestures for the twins to follow. He does the same for Ensign Trigate. Twitching one of his eyes, he tried to not give away the pain building up on his shoulder from Samson’s hand, and smiled back at the man with quite the crazed look. “Heh! Sounds fine by me...” Toki proceeded to follow Samson towards their destination. Walking behind him, the other twin was chuckling at the recent events. “That’s what you get for pissing people off, brother.” “Tsk! Shut your trap, Monoma! I merely wanted to test if this guy had guts.” Edwin follows his superior then turns to the twins in curisosity "So you guys work under a vice admiral right?". A small smirk covers the Ensigns face "I've been told that Vice Admirals are incredible some of the smartest, strongest, and most loyal marines to sail the sea" Edwin proclaims "but whats she like?" Monoma looks towards his brother and then to Edwin "she is pretty nice and real smart I wouldn't be that scared of her." his face then shifts to a slightly more serious one "but never underestimate a vice admiral at the drop of a dime she could become one of the most dangerous people on earth." he then nods to his twin in hopes for him to finish his story on his superior officer. “Yeah, what my brother said. She’s one of the kindest people you’ll ever meet in the Marines...But also, one of the most ruthless. Gotta say, Vice Admiral “Gyokuryu” is definitely a MONSTER.” “If you’re looking for a role model, don’t look at us, kid. We’re not fit for such roles. But the Vice Admiral, yeah, she has something that even made a couple of crazy bastards like us willingly follow her.” Toki’s regular menacing expression took a solemn look even if for a second while he glanced at the young Marine. “Now then. Hey, Samson. We’ve been explained briefly why we’re here. But care to give us a more detailed explanation?” "Long story short, against my wishes those morons at HQ revealed that this ship exist to the general public." Samson seems to seethe at the question "Now every pirate in Paradise knows that an incredibly powerful but understocked ship designed to fight in the new world and find the One Piece is being moved with a half trained crew who aren't equipped for a real battle. Why do you think I wanted some extra fire-power." Edwin looked at the men boarding the mighty marine ship and turned back to Samson "Captain if you don't mind me asking what kind of ship are we talking about?" he asked with a confused expression "You don't contract the power of Lieutenants, Captains, and even vice admirals for any run of the mill ship." He then thought back to the times he had been told of the pirates in paradise "Any way aren't we being a little excessive this kind of fire power for a bunch of rookies trying to take one ship? this is the type of power you see for ancient weapons or the oro jackson what makes this so special captain?" "For the love of..." Samson turned around quickly to Edwin "Ensign are you telling me you weren't briefed on what this ship can do!?! The Steaming Dragon was design by Vegapunk himself, it carries enough cannons to destroy everything on the surface on an Island in a matter of minutes and can cover distances three times the speed of any other ship in the Fleet! And as for why we need this many soldiers, the announcement was made across the entire Grand line, it wouldn't be too far of a stretch for new world pirates to come for it!" "Heh! I'm betting on it!", exclaimed Toki to Samson's warning. "So...this thing is supposed to be powerful, and you're the one in charge...so isn't it then safer to always carry heavy hitters on your crew? Once you set sail, you could be targeted as well, so it doesn't make much sense to just have this high tier protection on the day of this ship setting out to sea only!", he lowered his head and put on a thinking face, the hot headed Marine was much smarter than his attitude would show. "I mean, my bro and I could assist you on your journey, but, you'd have to get approval from the Vice Admiral herself....Or, are you that confident that once this ship sets out, no enemies would even come close to taking it??" "Toki, I understand your concerns, but I assure you if you were a member of my crew I'd probably end up throwing you overboard. We're leaving redrock to set sail for Marine HQ, where I will begin the recruitment process for my new crew. If either of you two want to apply you may." Samson stops in front of a door "Anyway here's your cabin. We have limited space since we're bringing most of Redrock's engineering staff with us in case of an technical problem, so you two brothers are bunking together I'm afraid." “Tch!! You’re getting on my nerves!...” Toki mumbled while he rested his luggage on the small cabin. He returned outside on the decl and observed how the crew worked diligently for a successful departure. “Hmm, I guess this Samson guy ain’t half bad at leading. In any case, Imma be ready if trouble comes our way!” On an island not to far from Redrock base. “There! This should help you walk a bit better!”, said a beautiful woman dressed in Marine uniform. “Vice Admiral! Not to step out of line, but we should reeeaaally get going. Captan Samson has been expecting us for a while,” said a Marine soldier, frightened to his superior’s reaction. She walked back into the ship, and they went on their way. “Is she always like this? I mean, the trip was going nicely, until she made us deviate from our route after she said she sensed a lady struggling to cross a street because she had a bad leg. There wasn’t even an island on sight!!! We were in the middle of the ocean! Yet she insisted she sensed a “civilian in need”! And then she just flies away, and when we finally catch up to her, indeed, there was an island, AND AN OLD LADY WITH A BAD LEG STRUGGLING TO CROSS A STREET!!!”, the young marine began to sweat after getting agitated because he couldn’t comprehend what had just transpired. The rest of the crew shrugged it off, as they were used to their superior’s antics. The woman walked towards the young recruit, “listen, young one. I, Vice Admiral Hale Osiris will never ignore a civilian’s cry for help! See? That woman was in need of assistance! But my deed is done, we shall continue with our mission at once!” “Aye”, answered the crew with a bored tone. Indeed, they knew that even though she does this kind of stuff, as she gives her all to help the common people, this time, she was just avoiding her mission, making excuses to arrive at the last possible moment to not be on “boring guard duty” as she says. But they arrived, not that late. "Nice to meet you Vice Admiral" Edwin belts out quickly saluting Hale. "It's nice to know we have such skill among us. with power like yours things shouldn't go to bad" Edwin says while approaching the vice admiral "I also was hoping since we will be on the ship for a long time perhaps I could get a little training session with you." Edwin gleamed with a smile from cheek to cheek. Monoma's ears perked at the word training "hey kid you sure you would be up to train with her one wrong punch and she could send you half way to the east blue." Monoma previously had some experience in training with Osiris and knew it would be far too hard for any ensign to handle. "Well might as well know how hard it is to be a vice admiral if I ever wanna be an admiral." the ensign said with a unbreaking confident attitude. The marines in earshot paused for a second and a many of them erupted in laughter at the thought of some random ensign becoming an admiral. "I believe this voyage will get we one step closer to my dream I will take any experience to become a stronger man and marine." Monoma walked by the marine patting his shoulder and whispering "If you don't want these guys to think you're insane I would be quiet on the whole admiral stuff sorry kid" in his ear while he approached his room "that bastard better not have taken the top bunk." Indeed, Toki did take the top bunk. Hale was happy seeing such an excited Marine soldier. "Yo Monoma, don't scare the kid." She walked over him, with a confident step and an aura that commanded attention. She looked at the young man up and down. "Hmmmm...not bad. Quite a strong body you've built. I'll tell you this, I'm going to take you under my wing. As of now, you will sail with my crew!!" "Whaaaaaaaaaat!?!?", exclaimed most of the Marine soldiers present. Hale Osiris had the habit of just doing whatever the hell she wanted, like she just proved. She lowered herself a bit, as she was taller than the Marine. "You'll grow into a fine Navy soldier," she told him with a smile. Suddenly, her eyes glowed red. Her Kenbunshoku had detected something. "Three ships have capsized because of a storm, a couple of kilometers from here. The sailors are crying for help. I must leave now!" And just like that, Hale Osiris leaped into the air and went towards the east of Redrock using a high speed Geppo. "And there she goes. She always does this stuff", said Toki with a bored tone. Just as Hale passed over the horizon, far from view, all the Marines present, those belonging to the Steaming Dragon crew, Hale's crew, and the ones from Redrock base, began hearing something... a guitar strumming some perfectly played chords. Everyone began searching for the strumming, as a voice sang along the guitar, making it easier to pinpoint the music source's location. At the tallest point of the Steaming Dragon's mast, a figure sat comfortably, masterfully singing with his guitar. "What color's the sky? ¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor! You tell me that it's red ¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor! Where should I put my shoes? ¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor! You say, "put them on your head!" ¡Ay mi amor, ay mi amor! You make me un poco loco Un poquititito loco The way you keep me guessing I'm nodding and i'm yesing I'll count it as a blessing That I'm only un poco loco" "So...is this shit part of this ship's departure ceremony or something?", Toki asked Samson in a sarcastic tone. "Hey! Shut the HELL up!! Get down from there now!!!", he yelled at the mysterious figure. "Ah, such a commoner's thing to not appreciate good music and a talented voice." The figure got up, revealing itself to the ones below. Dressed in fancy, unusual clothes, a turban hat, and with dark colored skin. "Toki, Samson, Monoma, I know who this guy is!" exclaimed a Marine soldier. "He's a cruel terrorist, charged with aiding the former prince of the Romelia Kingdom in a coup'!!." "Eeeehh!?", exclaimed Toki. "Supposedly, together they attacked the king of Romelia, but when they were forced to retreat with overwhelming power, they obliterated an entire town, killing almost all its citizens, and a few hundred soldiers... That guy...is a problem." "Heh! So you're a terrorist? Tell me Marine, what is his name and bounty?", asked Toki. "They gave him a 35,000,000 bounty, and they gave the prince, Enkiru Kurasalt, a 72,000,000 bounty. That guys name, is Lothar D. Asphel," said the Marine soldier, while pointing at Asphel. "You know, that story is all kinds of wrong.", he said while putting a palm to his face. "You people are greatly misinformed," Asphel said as he began waiving his right hand, as if he was directing an orchestra in 3/4. "Well, "no importa". I'm going to ask this to all of you just once. I like this ship, I think i'll take it for myself and sail on it. So please, if you could get off of it, I would kindly appreciate it." He said while making a malicious grin, looking at all the marines below. "Tch! Who do you think you are!? You're just a measly pirate, or a terrorist, I don't even know. I'll offer YOU a single warning...Get down and surrender, and I won't have to jump over there and beat the crap out of you. "Such insolence!". Asphel continued waving his hand, which had a reddish glow around it, and slowly but surely, strong winds and thunderclouds began gathering around Redrock base."There's bad weather, so this ship's departure has been delayed...by ME". As he finished his sentence, the brunt of the storm arrived to their location. Raging winds, thunder, a freezing rainfall and catastrophic waves shook the anchored ships and even the base itself. "What the hell is this guy??!!", exclaimed Toki while holding his hand to his face, in order to cover his eyes from the hurricane winds. But the storm would be the least of their worries, as every single thing on the ship, and most of the crew, with the exception of a few strong ones, the three captains and Trigate, began floating, as well having a reddish glow around them. Every barrel of food and rinks, and things that were not strapped up to anything, floated in a circular motion on the Steaming Dragon. "DAMN IT!... it's definitely this guy's power!" "Go back to singing!" Samson seemed remarkably unfazed by the arrival of this pirate. "That at least was kinda entertaining. I don't particularly like that comedy routine about taking my ship or the magic show." The Barrels of Drink begin shaking as..."Futo Futo Kettle Bomb." All the barrels with liquid in them explode in a burst of steam and wooden shrapnel, including some near Asphel. A grappling hook latches onto the side of the ship as a muscular man begins climbing up the side of the ship. The explosion near the pirate made him no longer visible, as a large cloud of steam surrounded him. Strangely enough, everything he was spinning around, including the crew, dropped back to the floor in a thud. But the storm still raged on, the waves shaking the anchored ship wildly. “Captain, look!”, yelled a Marine soldier, as from the cloud of steam, two glowing red dots stared intensely at the Marines. Asphel’s eyes glowed a deep shining red, while he waved his hand, and with a red wave, product of his powers, he removed the cloud from around him. It became apparent that his entire body was also covered in this deep glow, sort of like an outline that surrounded him, and protected him from Samson’s attack, while the pieces of wood were floating just around him. “Take this back”. With another movement of his hand, he sent the shrapnel pieces at bullet speed towards the ship’s deck, purposely missing everyone there, but landing them just close enough to scare a few of them. “Mr. Capitán. I’ll gladly entertain you with my music, but alas, what I stated was no comedy routine, and my powers are no magic show. Both are the real deal...” he hissed at Samson while staring him off intensely. But his stare off was interrupted when Asphel noticed the hook grabbing the side of the ship, and someone climbing unto it. “Uuhhg for the love of...” his sentence would be cut short, as Toki had just appeared besides him. To his surprise, the young Captain had jumped from the ship’s decl to the highest point of the tallest mast in a mere moment, his arms covered in a deep shade of Busoshoku. With barely a moment to react, Asphel waved his left arm towards Toki in a violent manner, releasing a burst of reddish energy that sent wind gusts as well towards his target, and would no doubt send Toki back. Toki crossed his arms in an “x”, covering his face from Asphel’s sudden attack, and was pushed back a distance while still in midair. He grinned as he saw the attack had ripped away his shirt sleeves that extended all the way to his forearms. “Hehe! Seems that attack packed quite the punch!” Toki quickly adjusted his balance, and with Geppo, he made his way back towards Asphel, launching a straight left punch. “You damned Marine.” Asphel imbued his right arm with an even deeper shade of red, and his fist was covered in a thick layer of what it seemed like a gauntlet created by his powers. Asphel was imbuing the air itself around his arms, and contracting it to such a point it created a sort of dense armor. He launched his right fist towards the incoming Toki, clashing against his Busoshoku. “Shit...this power, it’s the same as my big bro’s and sis. This, Haki thing!” He said while clashing with Toki, their strength almost equal for a moment while wind pressure emanated from their clash. “Hahaha! Nice armor there! You can clash against my Armament quite nicely! But...it’s not enough!!”, as he exclaimed, he started pushing Asphel back, while the pirate was grinding his teeth, reeling from the pain of clashing against Toki’s Haki. Though the struggle seemed long, it lasted mere moments, until Toki overpowered Asphel, and sent him packing straight down unto the ship’s cabin. Toki got to the ground and made a sign as if apologizing to Samson for damaging the ship, while the Captain was focused on the other threat that had just arrived. "secure and neutralize the threat at all cost" Edwin whispered under his breath. Suddenly his body dissapered as he quickly thrusted himself at the imbuing threat, Asphel "A DAMN DIRTY PIRATE WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO ESCAPE OUR GRASP" he yelled as his fingers tightly linked together throwing them down like a massive hammer on the enemy "GRASPING MALLET". Deep in his mind he focused every ounce of power in hopes to summon at least a little haki so as to make his attack hopefully effective. While his eyes closed and he tried to focus his haki unknown to him his hands morphed into oobleck the element controlled and made by his devil fruit. Monoma looked at the young ensign challenging a man who had just clashed with his brother. "Damn if the captain really wants to use that kid I can't let him die yet" he thought to himself as he quickly zoomed over to the clashing duo. A marine standing near the Grappling hook is thrown into the see as a muscular one eyed man pulls himself onto the ship during this chaos. Samson turns in his direction. "Oh god not this guy." Toki landed on the deck after he sent Asphel flying, and turned towards Samson, who was focused on another unexpected visitor. “Samson, who the hell is this?” At the same time, Trigate and Monoma dashed towards the cloud of dust created my Asphel’s crash into the ship’s cabin. With a wave of his hand he cleared off the dust, revealing himself to be completely fine. “That measly attack isn’t nearly enough to stop me”, he scoffed. He took a step forward out of the cabin, and saw the two Marines closing in on him, readying an attack. Asphel lifted both of his arms, his right on Trigate’s direction, and his left one towards Monoma. He proceeded to snap his left hand’s fingers quickly, sending small bursts of red energy towards Monoma, which twisted the air around them, creating small, but powerful shockwaves with each snap that were capable of stopping Monoma on his tracks and push him away. With his right hand, he raised it high in the air, and moving his fingers as if playing a harp, he made a downwards motion, and as his hand was sent down, an incredible force of sheer pressure surrounded Trigate, crushing the floor under him with each second passed. Asphel had imbued his powers into the gravitational force around Trigate, making the area around him denser and heavier, no doubt capable of bringing the young Marine to his knees, and threatening to make a hole straight through the ship and send Trigate down the depths of the ocean. This man, without a doubt, had an incredibly control of his mysterious powers. Toki observed the situation, “that Asphel guy is no pushover.” This new arrival also definitely intrigued him, as he felt Samson knew who it was. “Yo, Cap’n...do you need assistance dealing with this one?”, he asked Samson in a serious tone. "Do I NEED help with him,no.Would I appreciate you handling this moron while I fry the bigger fish here, yes." Samson gestures to the new man. "BIGGER FISH!?! I AM DON CORAZON, REINCARNATION OF DOFLAMINGO, CAPTAIN OF THE CORAZON PIRATES AND MASTER OF THE EAST BLUE! THERE IS NO BIGGER FISH" As Corazon yelled he seems to get...buffer. "AND I WILL NOW DESTROY YOU AND TAKE YOUR LIFES WORK FOR MY OWN!" "Sheesh, you blind a guy in one eye and makes it his goal to ruin your life." Samson then proceeds to turn his lower half into a steamcloud and propel himself towards Asphel. The incredible force placed on Edwin made his muscles ache to an incredible degree, but despite being in incredible agony he ignored it making no sound or movement focusing all his brain power on resisting the force. "If he pulls me down I could die I'd sink like a rock gotta distract him while I get into position" the young marine thought as he slowly pulled his face towards the criminal. "You ever heard of Oobleck? its a substance that under pressure can go from liquid to solid so the more pressure you put on it the oobleck will always become stronger" he said in a quiet tone as very slowly he moved himself upward "so even if you were a hundreds time stronger than me my devil fruit would always make me stronger so even if you out ranked me by a large margin...I CAN STILL GET ONE GOOD HIT". Edwin reeled back and with his hands clasped tightly together he swinged them with incredible force towards the face of Asphel creating a loud noise as if two pieces of iron were smashed into each other. Edwin proceeded to rip off the top of his uniform after he dealt his mighty blow "My father once told me that a marine man learns nothing from days of grueling training when they can learn just as much in a good ass bare knuckles brawl...I intend to test that theory!!!" Edwin yelled his blood now pumping from the rush of moving through such an incredible force. The storm still raged on, and Asphel’s face was swatted the other way after Edwin Trigate’s mighty blow connected. The young Marine overpowering his attack was something he didn’t see coming, and much less the fact that his strike managed to break through Asphel’s defense. The pirate was always surrounded by the red outline, product of his powers, the same one that forms around things he manipulates. On his case, it serves as a sort of armor that surrounds his entire body. Even though Trigate’s attack connected, Asphel wasn’t blown away, rather, he merely took a step back, pivoting himself with his right foot, while his face still looked the other way. His turban however, fell off his head, and this revealed to everyone there something unexpected. A pair of dark horns adorned his head. “Horns!!! T-this guy! H-he’s a member of the Oni tribe!!”, exclaimed one of the Marines spectating. Toki was mumbling to himself, pissed at Samson’s bossy attitude. “Tch! And they say I’M an asshole!”...but the thunderous sound of Trigate’s blow unto Asphel’s face snapped him back, and he grinned, impressed at the young Marine’s prowess. “Heh! The kid has backbone...and an Oni huh? That’s something you don’t see every day...hey Monoma! Stop fooling around and come over here! Let’s take care of this nonsense-blabbing bastard!”, his eyes turned intense and his grin even wider while he stared off Don Corazon. “Let’s show this muscle-head fool why the Twin Dragons are feared”. Seconds passed and finally Asphel turned back to Trigate, still with his body shifted towards the opposite direction of the impact, with his deep red eyes gave off a mixture of confusion and rage. His attention shifted for a moment to the huge, bulky pirate that had just arrived, and sighed. He straightened himself, and then returned his eyes back to Trigate, who had ripped off his shirt for some reason. “It seems it was foolish of me to assume you were a regular grunt.” He wiped the blood dripping from his mouth, and leaned himself to the ground to pick up his turban. “Ensign Trigate! Be careful! If he’s an Oni, it means his senses are several times much sharper than a human’s! And also, their bones are seemingly unbreakable. I don’t understand his abilities, but...but you can do it!!!!”, exclaimed one of the Marines, and others joined to cheer on Trigate while at the same time they took their weapons and surrounded Asphel and Trigate, pointing their guns at the pirate. Asphel also caught a glimpse of Samson heading their way with the corner of his eye. “Hmmm...it’s useless, no matter how many of you decide to face me at a time.” Asphel reshaped his “armor”, covering the part Trigate had destroyed, and proceeded to elevate himself on the air. With his arms by his side, he slowly lifted them upwards. Not waiting to see what he was planning on doing, the Marines fired at Asphel with their rifles. But it was useless, as each and every bullet stopped on its tracks before reaching the young man, and soon after the rifles and weapons they were holding were snatched from the soldier’s hands. Suddenly, even though the storm was rampaging, the winds stopped. It was an ominous few seconds, as Asphel had already elevated himself to quite the altitude. As quickly as the winds stopped, they returned. But with such force and destructiveness that the hurricane winds before paled in comparison. “Tatsumaki!!!”, exclaimed Asphel, as the raging, apocalyptic winds took shape and formed a monstrous tornado that engulfed the entire outside of the ship, forming a wall of slicing winds around it. No one could get in, or out. As the ship stood at the center or a raging tornado, the Marine’s weapons flew to the wall of wind, becoming nothing but rubble. The soldiers gulped, and stood in fear, knowing that if Asphel decided to pull any of them towards the wind wall, at the very least, every bone from their body would break. Asphel looked down at everyone with his glowing eyes, as if declaring his superiority over them. “Why doesn’t he kill us already!?”, exclaimed a Marine. “What are you saying!?”, asked another. “Think about it! With the exception of those four, every one of us are mere flies compared to him, yet, he hasn’t even attempted to injure us!...Before, he could’ve easily shot those wooden shrapnels and killed a few of us, but he deliberately missed.” Another Marine stepped in the conversation, as the tornado still raged. “Is he just looking down on us...or...”, the same Marine looked towards Don corazon. “Now, that guy, I definitely have no doubt would kill each and every one here if he had the chance. “I wouldn’t bother myself with vermin like you. As I said before, I merely want the ship”, said Asphel from the height he was in, his voice sounding powerful and reverberated through the whole area. This was possible because he had imbued his sound waves with his power, affecting the vibrations with the special molecules he can produce. The appearance of this Don Corazon surely was something he wanted to deal with, but now, with Samson and Trigate seemingly challenging him, he couldn’t focus on the pirate as of now. In fact, he hoped for Toki to take care of him, while also hoping Corazon managed to weaken Toki even a little bit, to facilitate his plan to take over the ship. "Take our ship you say? You have no right to lay a hand on this ship the disgusting hands of a criminal should't even be allowed to touch the marines most filthy of toilets much less their ships" Edwin said in a solemn voice as he stayed complety still resisting the high power winds. "You see that's the problem with you criminals I can see deep in your eyes the lack of hard work yet you still yell and scream with confidence and superiority". Suddenly Edwin with a geppo kick approached the young Oni "YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN THESE HARD WORKING MARINES BECAUSE YOU ATE THE RIGHT FRUIT. Devil fruits, Oni genetics, and a few cheap tricks will never equal the power of some hard work SO CRIMINAL ONI SCUM CLASH WITH ME A SIMPLE MORTAL LETS SEE HOW YOUR LITTLE GOD COMPLEX FAIRS AFTER A FIGHT WITH ME!!!" Much to his own surprise as he lifted his fist ready to strike the man his arms began to liquefy and form into their oobleck form "okay lets see how much this armor of yours can take...sorry about your ship Captain things might get messy". Edwin stretched his arms far apart as if hugging a close friend or family member then suddenly his arms wrap around Asphel like a venus fly trap catching its prey "DIAMOND DRILL". With massive force Edwin launched himself back spinning his body preparing for a monstrous impact with the ground his grip hardening more and more as the oobleck comes under large amounts of pressure. On the other side of the ship Monoma raised himself from the ruble created by his clash with the ship he slowly dusted the dirty from his shoulders. "Fine brother I will give some assistance but if you take credit for the win I will trap you for a week" Monoma exclaimed as he prepared himself stretching and cracking his knuckles then with a silent motion waved his arm around and from it appeared a long graceful whip. With perfect accuracy he waved it around in beautiful circles surrounding his body almost like a ribbon dance of a ballerina. Then breaking the grace of his performance the whip made a mighty crack as he made the long tail strike against his back leaving a large red mark his body shivering for a second from the intense pain "...okay lets get serious". A quick burst of steaming hot air would connect with with back of Asphel's neck as Samson finally closes the distance between him and the Oni-Pirate. A marine goes flying as the increasingly angry and buff Corazon made his way towards the marines. Asphel was sent crashing down with great force into the ship with Edwin's attack, producing a large cloud of dust and debris. The strike was powerful enough that the Marines were celebrating victory, until they realized the tornado surrounding the ship was still there. Asphel wasn't down yet. And a few grunts of annoyance and pain could be heard. "Hard working...right Devil fruit, Genetics... Stop blabbering about nonsense you know nothing about. You stupidly righteous people just assume you're the good guys in every story." Asphel's voice reverberated as he slowly rose up from the crater, only his outline visible as his body was still surrounded by the dust cloud. "You know nothing of my past, of MY SUFFERING!!". Asphel swiftly punched Edwin in the stomach, surely landing a powerful punch that sent a shockwave through the marine's body, demosntrating that even though he seemed to prefer long range fighting, the young man had some incredible physical strength as well. He then grabbed Edwin by the neck, as he stared at him with his intense red eyes. "I respect you, Marine. But your "Justice" is just a bunch of crap!". He yelled as he unkowingly spat some blood he had on his mouth into the marine's face. The ebony pirate charged his powers into his right hand, as he held Trigate by the neck with his left one. Gripping him even tighter, he was preparing to strike him down, when a intense amount of heat towards his back made him loosen his grip. "Tsk! damn!" he exclaimed after turning his head, seeing Samson right behind him. Already having released Trigate, Asphel released his powers that were imbued in the wind causing the tornado, stopping the tornado, and the energy returned unto his arms, just before slamming them on the ground, releasing a powerful burst of that same energy and shockwaves that would push back everything around him. "I need to change location if I don't want to keep destroying the ship...or maybe...", he thought. Knowing that his attack wouldn't cause much damage to those two, but at least would push them back or make them lose balance, which would give Asphel time enought to jump out of the ship and into the one besides them, the ship that Monoma and Toki arrived in. Quickly the Marines in Redrock base noticed the tornado was gone and that an unidentified individual had jumped into the other ship. "Attack him! That's Lothar D. Asphel! A wanted criminal. Shoot him down!!", exclaimed a Marine soldier from the Steaming Dragon. From the base, the Marines prepared their cannons and their rifles, shooting at the Marine Battleship. "Useless", muttered Asphel as he waved his hand and stopped the cannonbals and bullets in midair. With another swing of his arm he sent the projectiles back at the base, destroying part of it. "I can take another ship instead, and destroy that one!". He put his hands on the ship's deck, and covered it completely with his reddish energy. Slowly, the ship begn to float, while he, standing in the middle of the deck, made a taunting gesture to Samson and Trigate, telling them to come over if they didn't want the Steaming Dragon destroyed. Yes, he was planning on crashing the Battleship into the Steaming Dragon. He wiped off the blood on his face, as the ship slowly elevated itself from the water. Edwin rubbed his neck red from the force applied by Asphel, and quickly he hoped back to his feet and looked over the side to keep track of his opponent. "That bastard got the better of me I gotta hit him hard as I can" he thought as he responded to the oni's challenges vaulting over the side of the ship. He looked him down with the eyes of a mad man his anger was boiling. Quickly he ran in yelling and screaming forcing his fist into the face of Asphel but was stopped by the incredible barrier. In order to escape a counter he hopped back a couple feet to escape his grasp "DAMN" he yelled. He was thinking to himself asking how he could get through armor so thick and powerful his first idea was to hit it with all he has continuously until it could no longer stand. He felt stupid knowing that any attempt to break the barrier would just lead to it getting put back up, and he couldn't get through it by haki contouring because he wasn't able to summon his haki. He smacked his head in anger "IDIOT! DUMBASS! IMBECILE!" he yelled to himself his self loathing bubbling to the surface. Then he stopped right before smacking his forehead and looked at the man "why get through the shield when I can strike the man directly" he thought his himself with a sudden aphiemy. His armor might be bullet proof but it isn't sound proof. "Hey everybody look at this jackass coming out here with his tiny little horns trying to challenge us, THE MARINES the most power force in the world challenged by some dude who thinks he is special cause of his 'terrifying devil fruit'. You think you're so special cause you can make stuff float THIS SHIP HAS SOME OF THE HIGHEST RANKING MARINES WE GOT, and suddenly you think you're ready for use. Your ass is getting kicked by ME and I don't even begin to compare to the people up there who do you think you are." The marines began to chuckle at first but soon they were in an uproar at the ensigns jabs at the the oni. "I said earlier I would be a marine admiral and the laughs those guys gave me don't even compare to how much they are laughing at you." Edwin stopped and let out a loud laugh that slowly descended into a chuckle as the marines continued to laugh he stopped and waited for Asphels response. Asphel was, a bit hot headed and short tempered. Even if he didn't care tf he's being insulted, the fact they were laughing at him triggered him to no end. The other battle ship he was on already had elevated quite, being a bit over the Steaming Dragon's altitude. But right then and there he changed plans. "You dare mock me...you insolent!!!", as he exclaimed, he slammed one of his feet into the ship, creating a huge crater that extended to both sides of the ship, which then began to be torn apart in half. With the aid of his powers, he continued ripping off the ship's front side. "Damnit, I've been overusing my powers, I need to reserve my stamina as this battle is just beginning", he thought to himself. His veins on his forehead bulging. "Let's see you laugh at this! MARINE!" With a last push, he ripped off half of the ship, and focusing all his energy into that half caused the half he was standing on to begin falling down into the ocean. He waved his hands and everyone would know he intended to send half of the battleship crasing. But to everyone's surprise, his target wasn't the Steaming Dragon. Instead, he sent the large half unto Redrock base's buildings. Just as the two halves were falling down, one unto the ocean and the other into the base, Asphel jumped back into the Steaming Dragon, and would send a powerful burst of energy by imbuing his powers into the wind, creating slashes and a powerful gust of wind in order to push everyone out of the ship, especially this shockwave was targeted at Samson. He would then use his powers on himself, to quickly close the gap between him and Edwin, by using his particles to increase his speed and remove air resistance, moving similarly as fast as a Soru user, in order to grab him and use the exact same move Edwin used on him, but instead he would slam him into the island. By using one’s own strength and willpower, his powers could be overcome if used on a strong person, but by grabbing him directly and enveloping himself and his target with his particles, it would make his “grip” on his target many, many times denser and much harder to break. If he managed to grab Edwin, he’d use his powers to aid in the spinning motion of the attack, hoping to take the young Marine out of commission. Samson quickly turned his body to steam in order to avoid the Shockwave, flying as a steam cloud until he was as close to Lothar as he could be. "You may not..." Samson uppercuts Lothar, his hand still boiling hot from the quick transformation "DAMAGE THIS SHIP!" Right as his fist connects with Lothar's jaw it would transform into a geyser of steam, possibly sending the Pirate flying back a few feet. As Edwin went flying through the air he thought about how his plan went just as it was supposed to go. "HAHAHAHA YOU REALLY ARE FOOLISH I have been slammed into the floor more times than you can count THE AIR IS MY DOMAIN!!!" Edwin's arms strained as he broke the man grip and quickly reversed the grab. "Your grip is nothing compared to my fathers NOW.....DIAMOND DRILL" the marines arms were coated compeltly in haki as he dived down planning to split the earth with the Oni's skull. Category:Role-Plays Category:Normat1 Category:DoomyBoy Category:Lemasters30